Catched
by Mary Barrens
Summary: Když se Miamské kriminálce nedaří vyřešit případ Řezníka ze zálivu, zavolají si na pomoc Hotchův tým.


**Catched **

Dexter věděl, v momentu, kdy ten vysoce elitní FBI tým překročil práh jejich policejní služebny, že je v maléru. V pořádně velkém maléru.

Slyšel už o oddělení analýzy zločinného chování FBI, slyšel o tom, jaké případy řeší a co už vyřešili, kolik vrahů, které nikdo jiný nedokázal odhalit, už dostali za mříže. A slyšel už o tom, že nejlepší ze všech těch týmů analýzy chování je právě ten Hotchnerův. Agent Rossi, autor bůhvíkolika knih o odhalování zločinců. Agent Morgan, odborník na obsedantní zločiny, jinak chlápek, který velice rád vyrážel dveře. Agentka Prentissová, nezdolná a houževnatá žena, která už rozhodně nemusela nikomu dokazovat, že zvládne totéž, co kterýkoli chlap. Doktor Reid, odborník absolutně na všechno, a vedle toho mladík, který sice vypadal, že potřebuje, aby ho všichni okolo ochraňovali, ve skutečnosti však byl silnější než oni všichni dohromady. A agent Hotchner se svým upjatým výrazem, vyhraněným smyslem pro spravedlnost a aurou nebezpečí.

A Dexter dobře věděl, že pokud má někdo šanci odhalit ho, tak jsou to oni.

A když během několika dnů prošli všechny důkazy, všechny teorie, životopisy obětí a každou jednu malou poznámku, co jim policie k případu Řezníka ze zálivu – k jeho případu – dala a rozhodli se jim sdělit svůj profil, nezbývalo mu, než se v hlavní místnosti přidat ke všem ostatním z celé služebny, aby si ho vyslechl, a doufat, že se Hotchnerův tým pro jedenkrát spletl.

Bohužel pro něj, když se konečně všichni sešli, aby si poslechli Řezníkův profil, všichni agenti vypadali naprosto sebejistě.

Sakra.

Přesně jak očekával, první slovo si vzal agent Hotchner. Rozhlédl se po nich, výraz klidný, tvář kamennou. „Je to muž mezi třiceti a čtyřiceti, v dobré fyzické kondici. Své oběti dokáže fyzicky ovládnout."

Na obličejích několika kolegů se objevil zájem a Dexter silou vůle potlačil zamračení. Zatím by to docela odpovídalo.

Prentissová postoupila o krok dopředu, aby se posluchači zaměřili na ni, a plynule na svého nadřízeného navázala. „Omámí je, ale když je zabíjí, jsou při vědomí. Dívá se jim do očí, nemá s nimi slitování, chybí mu soucit. Nemá city, je to dokonalý psychopat. V dětství zabíjel drobnější zvířata, psy, kočky."

Tak tohle bylo stále horší a horší? Jak na to zatraceně přišli? A kdo mohl předpokládat, že jsou opravdu tak dobří?

Prentissová stihla sotva doříct větu, když se ozval Reid. „Měl vychovatele."

Jak to sakra –

„Cože?" vyprskla Debra šokovaně. „Jak to můžete vědět?"

Reid zamrkal, téměř jako by byl překvapený tím, že to musí vysvětlovat, ale okamžitě přepnul do svého „výukového módu". „Víte, běžný psychopat se jen sotva dokáže ovládnout, když chce vraždit. Tenhle ne. Tenhle… Zabíjí jenom zabijáky. Má kodex, pravidla a ty si neosvojíte sami, někdo vám je musí vštípit. Někdo v něm objevil jeho sklony, nejspíše už v chlapeckém věku, a naučil ho, jak je ovládat, naučil ho, jak nebýt nápadný. Otec."

Někdo se nechápavě zamračil, zatímco Dextera napadlo, jestli by se neměl nějak nenápadně vypařit, protože pokud přišli na _tohle_, jak dlouho to ještě mohlo trvat, než přijdou na to, že Řezník je on? Agent Morgan okamžitě přispěchal svému mladému kolegovi na pomoc, aby to povysvětlil. „Matka by ho chránila před světem. Otec ho naučil, jak se ochránit sám, jak přežít. Vychoval z něj lovce, který se umí skrýt před těmi, kteří by mohli ulovit jeho." Krátce se odmlčel. „Vychoval z něj dokonalého sériového vraha."

Všichni zmlkli, jak se snažili to pochopit, představit si to. Snažili se představit, co to asi bylo za člověka, který učil dítě jak si vybírat oběti, jak zabíjet a jak po sobě zamést stopy tak, aby mu na to nikdo nepřišel. Co to bylo za člověka, že nejen nikomu neřekl o tom, že má jeho dítě vražedné sklony, nejen že to utajil před světem, ale ještě je v něm rozvíjel?

Jak dlouho to bude trvat, než jim dojde, že je řeč o Harrym? Že je řeč o něm?

Prentissová se ohlédla po agentu Morganovi a pokračovala v jejich profilu. „Necítí, chybí mu empatie, ale naučil se to zakrýt, nikdy by ho nepodezříval. Nerozumí lidem, cítí se nepříjemně v běžných situacích, neohrabaně v mezilidských vztazích, ale tím spíše se snaží vyvolat zdání normality. Má manželku nebo alespoň přítelkyni, možná i děti."

Tak, Rito, právě teď do toho zatáhli i tebe. A děti.

Měl se ztratit z Miami ve chvíli, kdy se tady objevila FBI. Měl by zmizet okamžitě po tom, co jim řeknou zbytek profilu, než si ostatní dají dvě a dvě dohromady a vrhnou se na něj jako honicí psi.

Pokud už teď nevěděli, že je to on.

„Má zcela zvláštní morálku," řekl Morgan důrazně. „Zabíjí, ale pouze vrahy. Tím se sám pro sebe snaží své zabíjení ospravedlnit. Ale nezabíjí je jen proto, že oni sami někoho zabili. Baví ho to. On cítí potřebu zabíjet, naplňuje ho to."

„Jak to víte?" zeptal se Batista se zájmem. „Jak víte, že to opravdu nedělá jen proto, že si myslí, že je to jeho úkol nebo tak něco?"

Agent Hotchner se na něj upřeně zadíval a mírně, téměř neznatelně potřásl hlavou. „Tolik lidí nezabijete pro spravedlnost, ale proto, že chcete."

Kdo to byl, kdo řekl, že nechápe, proč jsou tady? Jejich profil byl dokonalý! Bylo to působivé, za pár dní toho zjistili víc, než všichni jejich detektivové od chvíle, kdy ze zálivu vyplavaly jeho mrtvoly.

Ti chlápci – a Prentissová, samozřejmě, neměl by jí ubírat zásluhy – odvedli skvělou práci, to se jim muselo nechat.

Hotchner ani nečekal, až Batista rádoby chápavě přikývne, a klidným, skoro nezúčastněným hlasem pokračoval. „Pracuje u policie, ale ne jako pochůzkář nebo detektiv, poutal by na sebe příliš pozornosti, kterou v žádném případě nepotřebuje. Pracuje v zázemí. Může to být technik nebo laborant, někdo s přístupem ke složkám starých případů, takže může pátrat po nepotrestaných vrazích."

„A vybírat si další oběti," skočil mu Reid do řeči. Slepě mávl rukou k tabuli, na níž visely připevněné fotografie jejich obětí (tedy těch, které se jim zatím podařilo najít). „Modus operandi se u obětí liší, ale všechny měly na pravé tváři řeznou ránu, ke které došlo ještě před smrtí. Vrah tím ukazuje své oběti, že má nad ní moc, chce ji tím děsit. Je to jeho podpis, možná si dokonce bere vzorek jejich krve jako trofej."

Dexter polkl, ale agenti nemilosrdně pokračovali.

„Potlačení nebo naprostá ztráta citů je obrannou reakcí organizmu na trauma," řekl agent Morgan jistým hlasem. „Ve velice útlém dětství nejspíš přišel o některého z rodičů a nedokázal se s tím vyrovnat. Už jsme volali naší technické analytičce a řekli jsme jí, co má –"

Přerušilo ho zvonění mobilu. „A ona přesně ví, kdy se ozvat," zamumlal pobaveně a přijal hovor. „Ano, zlato? Vydrž, dám tě na hlasiťák, tak mluv slušně."

„Takže bych asi neměla říkat, že se mi v noci zdálo, že jsi mě přehnul přes koleno a –"

„Ne, Garci," skočil jí Hotchner spěšně do řeči, zatímco někteří policisté se pobaveně pochichtávali a nenápadně pokukovali po agentu Morganovi, na rozdíl od Debry, která ho otevřeně sjela pohledem a polohlasně zabručela, že „ta ženská má kurva dobrý sny".

Jediné, co v ten moment napadlo Dextera, bylo to, že pokud jim jejich analytička právě volá, něco našla.

Past sklapla, Dexi.

„Kazíš mi radost, šéfe," upozornila analytička Hotchnera hravě, a pak její hlas zvážněl. „Ale dobře. Naťukala jsem do počítače všechno, co jste mi dali, a něco mi vyjelo."

Všichni v místnosti zpozorněli, najednou napjatí.

„Smutný příběh, opravdu smutný. Jeho matku zavraždili, když mu byly tři, společně s ještě jedním chlápkem ji někdo rozřezal na kousky motorovou pilou. Byl u toho, chudáček malý. Dva dny spolu s bratrem ležel na podlaze v matčině krvi, než je našli. Co se stalo s bratrem nemám tušení, ale toho mladšího adoptoval jeden místní policista, nějaký Harry Morgan –"

V naprostém tichu v místnosti se ozvalo šokované zalapání po dechu, ale Garciová se nezastavila.

„– který ho taky vychoval. V současné době náš neznámý pracuje jako soudní znalec v oboru krevních stříkanců při policejním oddělení v Miami a sídlí… moment… sídlí právě v té služebně, kde jste se usadili i vy," uzavřela.

Všichni se pomalu otočili k Dexterovi, dokonale šokovaný, ohromení a zmatení. Vždyť tady s nimi byl celou dobu, ne? Jak je možné, že si nevšimli…?

„Dexi?" vydechla Debra otřeseně. „To je nějaká zasraná blbost, ne?" Rozhlédla se po ostatních. „Přece tomu nevěříte?"

Díky, Debro, je hezké, že mi věříš. Ale k ničemu to nebude. Bohužel.

„Oh, a jmenuje se Dexter Morgan," dodala Garciová rychle. „Nevím, jak jsem mohla –"

„Díky, Garcino," zamumlal agent Morgan a zaklapl mobil.

Dexter na sobě cítil nevěřícné pohledy všech okolo a věděl, že z tohoto už se nijak nevymluví. Teď už tady nemá nikoho, za koho by se schoval.

Hotchner byl u něj jako první. „Dextere Morgane, jste zatčen. Máte právo nevypovídat a cokoli řeknete, může být použito proti vám," říkal mu polohlasem, zatímco mu kroutil paže za záda a dával pouta.

Takže klec přece jenom spadla.


End file.
